Tonta de Amor
by Mily McMilt
Summary: SongFic. Marlene e Sirius. Uma verdade, ou só há mentira por trás daquele casal perfeito? O que será que tinha por trás daquilo que parecia a mais pura perfeição?


_**Tonta de Amor  
**by Mily McMilt _

**SongFic**

* * *

Existem coisas e coisas. Talvez uma grande paixão dissipe como uma nuvem no meio de um céu azul, ou talvez ela mantenha-se firme, como a linda lua que ilumina-nos todas as noites. Uma luz talvez nasça dessa paixão, fazendo-a virar amor. Talvez algumas pessoas amem demais. Talvez algumas pessoas, de tanto amar, preferem ser enganadas; preferem viver o inexistente. 

Por amor…

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
You love me no longer, I know  
And maybe there is nothing  
That I can do to make you do  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
That I ought to stick to another man  
A man that surely deserves me  
But I think you do..._

Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black; o mais novo casal de Hogwarts.

Algumas meninas lançavam olhares invejosos a Marlene, todas as vezes que esta passeava pelo colégio com seu namorado, Sirius. Era quase um recorde para ele, sendo o maior galinha da escola, passara dois meses com a mesma garota.

Ou talvez as aparências enganem. Porque ninguém sabia o sofrimento da jovem Marlene todas as noites. Ninguém sabia o quão mal ela ficava vendo o namorado chegar tarde todas as noites e, ainda por cima, dar a desculpa de que, estava com os amigos.

Ela limitava-se a acreditar nas mentiras do namorado. Estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Rendia-se a cada sorriso que recebia e realizava cada um dos seus mais íntimos desejos.

_So I cry, and I pray, and I beg_

As aparências enganavam, certamente, mas Marlene tampouco se importava. Marlene tampouco ligava para o que estava acontecendo. O que existia dela por ele, não era amor. Era algum tipo de obsessão. Algum tipo de desejo profundo. Alguma coisa.

A última coisa que queria era que ele a deixasse.

_Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me, love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me  
So I cry and I beg for you to  
Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you..._

Ela queria que ele a amasse. Ela o desejava mais do que tudo. Ela queria aqueles lábios doces e sensuais para si. Ela não se importava se ele a traísse. Ela não se importava de nenhuma forma. Desde que ele não a deixasse.

Alguns podiam dizer-lhe que era amor mesmo. Que Sirius Black, finalmente, estava apaixonado. Porém tinham alguns que insistiam em dizer que ele estava sobre o efeito de uma poção do amor. Mas não era verdade. Não era. Mas se fosse necessário, Marlene abriria mão de tudo para fazê-la. Tudo para tê-lo.

_Lately I have desperately pondered,  
Spent my nights awake and I wonder  
What I could have done in another way  
To make you stay  
Reason will not lead to solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
As long as you don't go_

- Marlene?

- Sim, Sirius?

- Bem… Eu acho que não temos mais...

- Sirius. Não diga isso!

- Marlene... Não existe mais nada além de farsa entre...

- Não Sirius! Não é isso! Eu te amo...

- Marlene... Eu não posso te enganar para sempre...

_So I cry, I pray and I beg_

- Sirius... não me deixa, não me deixa, por favor!

- Marlene... Eu não te amo. Não do jeito que você me ama. Não quero te ver sofrer...

- Sirius! Eu sofro quando não estou ao seu lado...

- Marlene não...

- Sirius!

- Marlene, acabou!

_Love me, love  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me, love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me  
So I cry and I beg for you to  
Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...  
(Anything but you...)_

Não há nada que ela pudesse fazer. Não havia jeito.

Vê-lo todos os dias estava deixando-a louca. Louca! Simplesmente tinha obsessão por esse rapaz. Simplesmente, não podia deixá-lo. Não vivia sem ele.

Ela ia quase todos os dias para a torre de astronomia, olhava o horizonte, o pôr do sol. Não havia mais solução. Não existia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

Sorriu ao apenas contentar-se com as lembranças que a cercavam.

_Love me, love me  
(Say that you love me)  
Fool me, fool me  
(Go on and fool me)  
Love me, love me  
(I know that you need me)  
I can't care 'bout anything but you..._

_

* * *

N/A: hello meus amoreees!  
Voltei a ativa... Sorry pela demora nas FICS é que o problema é que eu não tenho teeeeeeeeempo! U.U entããao. oneshort novaaaaaa. COMPLETANTO 14 fics /olhos brilhando/ o/  
uhauhahuhuauhauha  
Amores meus, não se preocupem. EU JURO QUE ATUALIZO AS OUTRAS FICS!  
Enfim, espero que tenham gostaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado D beijinhos  
Ah, a música é Lovefool - The Cardigans D  
Mily _


End file.
